Frustration
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Murdoc is frustrated about not being able to spend time with 2D because said singer spends most of his time with Noodle. One day, Murdoc finally gets 2D to himself. Murdoc X 2D [Oneshot. Porn]


**It's been so long since I've last written smut. Once I got this idea I just HAD to!**

* * *

Murdoc was exasperated. 2D and Noodle have been spending _so _much time together that it was taking away time from each other. From sunrise to sunset, the vocalist and guitarist where always side by side, whether it would be them playing videogames, doing yoga, or just talking about nothing in general, they were inseparable.

Now, during their time on Plastic Beach, Murdoc had gotten used to releasing his sexual tensions on 2D, and that didn't change until they moved to Wobble Street, when 2D and Noodle just _insisted _on being side by side doing activities they could do together.

This didn't sit right with the bassist, because whenever he wanted 2D, the little blue haired fucktard would be too busy or too sleepy for the _activities _they themselves engaged in.

And time passes by so fast. A week blurs into a month so fast it'll make your head spin. Before Murdoc realized it, three whole months of no sex and becoming decent acquaintances with his dominant hand had passed. Then the most brilliant idea popped up in his demented noggin, and he began plotting a foolproof plot to get some alone time with the singer, instead of asking him for sex the way he was doing.

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

Just like any other day, the singer and Noodle were enjoying a day of videogames and junk food. As they were smashing away at their controllers, they ran out of chips and juice.

"2D, can you please go get us more refreshments?" Noodle looked up at him. "I'll wait for you to return."

"Sure thing!" 2D happily jumped up and made his way to the kitchen. He peered into the refrigerator in search of juice and bent over to get a better view.

And today must've been Mr. Niccals' _lucky _day. He came sauntering down to the kitchen in search of booze to see 2D bent over and vulnerable. Walking up behind him, he gripped his hips and pulled his own body closer.

"Hello Two Dents~" He said in an oh so cheeky manner. You could hear the pert grin in his voice to couple with his tone.

2D's face arose in fire. "N-not now!" He said in a lame attempt at a firm voice. "I'm playing the game with Noodle."

Murdoc's hand traveled to his front. "It's been a _long _while, hasn't it?" He began massaging 2D through his jeans and rubbed his bulge against his ass. "We can change that, y'know…" He offered, smirking when a groan escaped from the latter's throat.

He began to feel lightheaded at the many sensations he was feeling at the moment. His knees where wobbling in anticipation. "But Noodle…"

"Fuck her. Or better yet, fuck me." The bassist whispered huskily in his ear.

2D sighed, giving in. "She's gonna kill me…"

Murdoc snickered. He stood straight and pulled 2D into the radio room by his belt loops. As soon as they got through the door and it was shut, Murdoc attacked his lips with his own. They were kissing so hard they almost fell down the flight of stairs. Quickly regaining balance, they both practically ran downstairs, Murdoc's hands never leaving 2D's hips during the trip.

Once they arrived down there, Murdoc plopped in the seat he usually airs radio shows in and pulled the singer into his lap. Running his fingers under the latter's shirt, he nipped his lower lip and began unbuckling his belt buckle while at the same time removing his shirt. Once undone, he unfastened 2D's jeans and smirked when he discovered the front of his boxers wet right where his bulge was.

The bassist lazily ran his fingers along the band of his singer's boxers, eliciting a lustful moan from 2D. His smirk widened when he began teasing him by lightly rubbing his hand over his bulge, knowing 2D absolutely hated it when he teased his.

2D whined a little. "Murdoc, don't do this to me…" He complained, his voice barely above a whisper.

Murdoc applied a little more pressure to make the teasing worse. "What was that? Couldn't hear you 'cause your voice is so bloody low…"

Irritated, 2D grinded against Murdoc in a way so that his butt would rub against his erection and his own erection rubbed against the Satanist's fingers. "Murdoc, please!" He sobbed, moaning the latter's name loudly.

Satisfied, Murdoc slapped his ass. "Get up and take off your trousers."

2D did as he was told quickly and settled back into Murdoc's lap, finally naked.

Feeling discomfort from his tightened jeans, he undid them, sighed when the pressure was taken off of his cock.

"When was the last time you used your hole?"

Blushing harder, 2D tried to think back to the last time. "Uhm-"

That was enough of an answer for Murdoc, holding his hand up. "Say no more." He reached his hand over to the bottle of lotion that sat on his desk and squirted about three pumps into his hand and coated himself with them. Lifting 2D's hips, he position himself. "Ready?"

He penetrated the latter once he got the okay, sighing in pleasure at the feeling of heat and the surprise tightness 2D still had despite this being their millionth time doing this with each other.

2D bit his lip at the discomfort, but otherwise encouraged Murdoc to continue, his breathing deep and shallow, yet steady.

Murdoc rolled his hips with each thrust in search of his prostate. At last, he felt the tip of his penis brush against the singer's 'hotspot', and repeatedly trust there until it became erect. He thrust a couple more times after that, making 2D moan out as his body tensed up.

"Wanna take from here?" Murdoc asked.

Nodding, 2D wrapped his arms around his neck and began to ride him. He started off sodomizing himself slowly, his moaning becoming more frequent as the amount of times Murdoc's cock stimulated his prostate doubled; once going in, once going out. Then, as his need for more increased, he rocked his hips on the bassist's hips faster, digging short fingernails into Murdoc's neck and breathing heavily into his ear and moaning random nothings into his ear.

The whole thing turned Murdoc on to no end. "Mmmm… Stu…" He moaned and bit his lip to refrain from saying more.

"Nnng…yes…" He whispered.

2D's body slid off of Murdoc's perfectly due to the thin layer of sweat coating both of their bodies. The singer began riding faster the closer his climax came. He was so close, yet so far. He couldn't bring himself to come, no matter how close he was, how much he stimulated his prostate…

"Muds…Nnng…Touch me…" He whispered.

To his dismay, Murdoc 'didn't hear him' again. "I can't hear you Stuuuaart."

Fucking tease…

He drawled out his name purposely. "Maybe you should speak louder than that. I know you can."

"Murdoc, touch my fucking cock!" He whined loudly, digging his fingernails deeper into Murdoc's shoulders.

Promptly he enclosed his hand on 2D's prick and stroked him viciously. Taking his other hand, he ran two fingers through the pool of precum the singer dripped onto his stomach and tasted it.

"You sweet little freak…" Murdoc smirked, pumping his hand faster. He could feel his release coming soon.

2D's breaths began to get shallow more. "I don't think I'm gonna last much longer…" He sighed.

As 2D rode to his climax, the bassist thrust inside and out as fast as he could. Growling softly, he came, squeezing on 2D's cock tightly while still masturbating him at the same pace. Waves of pleasure shot throughout his cock and the rest of his body.

The feeling of Murdoc gushing inside of him was enough to send him over the edge, moaning and panting the whole time he spilled onto Murdoc's chest and stomach.

After their releases, they sat there trying to capture their breaths once more and wait for their bodies to stop jolting. Once they gained their composure, 2D pulled Murdoc out of him. Getting up, 2D pulled his clothes back on while the bassist tucked himself safely back into his jeans and he cleaned his chest and stomach off.

They headed back upstairs together. 2D walked to the living room to find the console had been put away. He groaned.

"I knew she was gonna be mad at me…"

Just then Murdoc had walked up. "She'll get over it." He shrugged, then smirked. "It was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Yes _and_ no." 2D laughed.


End file.
